Fulfilled Old Prophecy and New Love
by paula61080
Summary: Draco & Hermione are summonsed to Hogwart's to attend to Head business. But Dumbledore has other plans. With a little luck and a lot of magic, Draco and Hermione will become the catalyst for change in mugglemagic relations.
1. Great Expectations

"Dear Gods, what were they thinking?" Dumbledore mumbled. "I guess fate has a sense of humor after all."

"Shall I prepare the owls?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I suppose that is the only thing to do," replied the headmaster.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione lay on her bed, dictating a letter, as a feather on her desk scribbled madly to keep up with her hurried speech.

_Dear Ron and Harry,_

I hope your summer is going well at the Burrow. I really wish that I could have been there. But vacation was wonderful. We traveled all over France and Spain. I have been at Howart's so long that I forgot about how interesting the Muggle world is. And frustrating too. You forget how difficult it is to do simple tasks without a wand. Oh, but I brought you both some wonderful souvenirs. But you will just have to wait till you get to Hogwart's. Look forward to seeing you both soon! Please tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hello for me. Your friend,

Hermoine Granger 

No sooner had the wax seal dried on her letter, then Hermione was tying it to the foot of her fastest owl. It was only three weeks will the start of her seventh and final year at Hogwart's. She was excited and sad; the passed six years had been the best of her life. When she had entered the Hogwart's gates only 6 years ago, she had been a selfish, arrogant, bushy haired little girl. And now, she looked herself over in the mirror, well, at least she wasn't bushy haired any more, she laughed to herself. It was true, the last six years had taught her a lot about humility and friendship. And about the bigotry and hate that still filled the wizarding world.

It had only been a little more than a year since Voldemort had fallen and his band of Death Eaters with him. Things were so much better than they had been in her first year at Hogwart's. There were no more scowls down the hall; no one called her mudblood any more. No one that was except Draco Malfoy. But no one paid Draco much attention any more. After Voldemort fell, Lucious Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban. Draco was a mere shell of his former self. There was no fire in his steel gray eyes, only cold embers. But why dwell on Draco now, thought Hermione, he was out of her way.

Hermione opened her window to set her owl out on its mission to the Burrow. Hermione would have gone to visit herself, but since she had been gone all summer, she needed the remaining weeks of summer to cram for her final year. Her grades had to be perfect if she wanted to become an auror. The auror program in the wizarding world was like becoming a doctor or lawyer in the muggle world. Only the best students even bothered to apply to the program, and most of them were turned away. But Dumbledore encouraged her, tutored her, and even wrote her a letter of recommendation. She actually had a chance. But this year had to be perfect… no slip-ups.

Hermione was about to shut the window as she watched her owl fly out of sight, when a cold wind brushed passed her from the open window. She shook off the feeling as she shut the window. She turned around to finish unpacking before settling in to her studies.

She screamed so loud that her mother raced up the stairs to see what was the matter. Her father came running down the hall at the same time. What could be the matter?

It wasn't a snake or a bug, or some practical magic trick that had made Hermione scream. The cold wind that had hit her was now perched on top of the large stack of books on her desk. It was the largest snow owl that she had ever seen, it had large gray eyes and Hermione knew at once that it was Dumbledore's personal owl. She had seen the owl only once before during the battle with Voldemort when Dumbledore sent the most secret documents to the other schools.

Mother and Father burst in Hermione's door at the same moment that she let out another piercing screech. "What, what is it, dear?"

"I am head girl! I am the head girl! This is wonderful, oh wait, this is terrible. No time, no time at all." Hermione went on running about her room, sifting though stacks and piles. Her mother and father exchanged confused glances.

"Hermione!" exclaimed her mother, as she grabbed her frantic daughter by the shoulders, "Would you bother to explain to your father and I what you are ranting about?"

Hermione often took for granted that her parents didn't belong to the secret world that she did. That they didn't speak the lingo. That they didn't understand what it meant to be head girl at Hogwart's.

Hermione thrust the parchment letter that she had been clutching at her mother.

_Dear Ms. Grainger,_

_It is my great honor to inform you that you have been chosen as the Head Girl for Hogwart's for the coming school year. This year at Hogwart's will be like no other. Hogwart's will be cooperating with the other wizarding schools to unify the next generation of wizards and witches as no other generation has been before. We will also be undertaking great measures to heal the wounds between the houses of Hogwart's. To these means, we have asked that the Head Boy and Girl report to Hogwart's two weeks early to begin preparation for the new school year. This is in one week. I am aware that this is short notice but I have postponed this owl as long as possible so that you would enjoy our family vacation. Please be at Platform 9 ¾ promptly and 10 a.m. one week from today. Best regards and well wishes,_

Professor Dumbledore 

"Well then," Mrs. Grainger nodded, "I suppose we need to start packing." She quickly turned away from Hermione and her husband. She remembered the Prophecy and she knew there would be a lot more to the year than Dumbledore had mentioned. She went down the steps quickly so that the rest of the family would not see the coy grin that had spread across her face or the glimmer of hope in her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Professor Dumbledore sat with professors McGonagall and Snape in his office. They sipped on hot tea and ate scones. The atmosphere however, could be described as anything but festive.

Professor Dumbledore broke the silence, "Well, the students should have received their owls by now. We know this is not going to be pleasant at first, but lets remember that it is out of our hands. The Prophecy was written long before any of us were even born and it has never been wrong. If we want our world healed of the scars that Voldemort left, this is the only way."

"Well, lets hope for the sake of the whole wizarding world that the Prophecy is not wrong this time. Because if it is, the results would be catastrophic," sneered Snape as he left Dumbledore's office is a swirl of capes and rage.

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Unpleasant Suprise

Hermione got out of the shower and toweled her thick, wavy, chestnut hair. She stared at the woman in the mirror that returned her steely gaze. Sure she joked with herself, but it was true. She wasn't the same girl that had entered the halls of Hogwart's. Her frizzy, bushy hair had settled down and now cascaded down her back in ringlets. She had grown tall and lean. Her breasts were full and round, her stomach flat and hard, full hips lean legs, and the summer vacation had given her a golden tan.

But she still couldn't see passed the girl that she used to be. When she was at the beach, she was laying out minding her own business, half minding the game of beach football when the game came dangerously close to her. One of the lads had nearly backed onto her trying to catch the football. He looked back to see what he was stepping on. When he had seen Herminone he was so dumbfounded that the just stood and stared until the ball hit him square in the head, knocking him back into reality. He clumsily picked up the ball mumbled and apology and ran back to the game. It had taken her a good half hour to realize what had caught his attention…. stupid, it was me, she thought. But for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.

Hermoione broke out of her spell bound state when she heard her mother hollering from below that it was nearly time to leave for the train station. She quickly dried off and dressed for Hogwart's, giving herself a second glance in the mirror as she and her father lugged her trunk and cases out of her room and to the car.

On the trip to the station, she sat silently staring out the window. What in the world could I do that is so important to Hogwart's she questioned herself? And whom am I going to be doing it with? It was the first time that it crossed her mind. Surely, Dumbledore had called on the Head Boy to. But who would it be? Never in the history of Hogwart's had the Head Boy and Girl been from the same house, so that ruled out Harry. In years past, she would have been certain that it would be Draco Malfoy. God forbid that she spend a year in the same room with that prat. But not him, not after all that had happened in the last year. So who?

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The trip from the muggle world to Platform 9 ¾ was as uneventful as any and the scarlet engine to Hogwart's awaited her. Her luggage was loaded and she made her way onto the train. Instead of the usual rows of cabins however, the car was transformed into one large room. It was a magnificent sight. There were plush couches, a full library of books, and boxes of candy and treats. It was still nearly 30 minutes until 10 a.m. and the train always left promptly, so Hermione found book and nestled down in one of the overstuffed sofas next to a box of Ice Mice. She became engrossed in the book immediately, one about the history of the Hogwart's houses, and forgot all about the train departing.

At the end of the first chapter, Hermione finally looked up from the book. She glanced at her watch and was surprised to notice that it was already ten after. Confound it! I am going to be late to meet Professor Dumbledore she thought. Just then, she heard the rattle and clang of baggage being loaded. She quickly looked back down at her book, to seem uninterested in who might enter the car. A few minutes later, she got her answer.

"Grainger?"

"Malfoy? What are YOU doing here?" Hermione was stunned.

"I am going to Hogwart's early to assist Dumbledore, as the Head Boy should. Not that what I am doing is ANY of your concern. What are you doing here, mudblood?" Malfoy hissed.

"Not that it is any of your concern either, Malfoy, but I am Head Girl and Dumbledore asked me to come to Hogwart's early too," Hermione retorted and tucked her head back behind the book. She would never let onto Draco Malfoy that he got under her skin, even after all that time.

The trip passed in total silence. Once in a while, Hermione would glance over the top of her book. Draco had sat himself in the largest chair and was currently writing furiously in a leather bound book. His memoirs, I suppose, thought Hermione, I guess he fancies himself a dark prince. But the more that Hermione stared, there was something else in his eyes, not the self-love and arrogance that had been there before. She could have been mistaken, but she could have sworn that a tear began to pool in the corner of his eye. She keep watching as he seemed to pour his heart into the little leather book, and she saw something that she never had before. A young man sat there across from her. Not a villain or an ogre, but a living breathing human, and an attractive one at that. Hermione was not the only one that had changed over the summer. Draco hadn't slicked his hair back like a Dracula-want-to-be since fifth year. It was a little longer and the platinum locks hung freely over his gray eyes. A chiseled face stared off into oblivion before he began writing again. His shoulders were broad and his arms were muscular and brown. It seemed she wasn't the only one who spent the summer on the beach. She began to almost feel sorry for the young man that sat across from her on the train, so close but yet his mind was a world away.

"What the hell are you looking at you filthy mudbood?" Draco snapped.

Hermione hadn't even noticed how long she had been staring at him; it took her a moment to recover. "I wouldn't know, Malfoy." She quickly tucked behind her book and refused to move. A flush covered her cheeks. This is going to be a long year she thought.

Draco, he reprimanded himself silently, why do you have to be such a dwit to everyone? It's Hermione, yeah, she's a mudblood, but you aren't a prince any more either. Old habits would be hard to break this year. He had to idea why Dumbledore had named him Head Boy this year; he had certainly not done anything to deserve it. He couldn't help but think about the Prophecy. Since his mother had been in St. Mungo's she had done nothing but babble endlessly about the Prophecy and how she thought it had been lost but now…anything is possible. She repeated this to him every time he came to visit her. Quite frankly, it scared him. The Prophecy rarely was any good news; he hated to think that his last year at Hogwart's would have anything to do with the Prophecy. The last two years had held enough surprise and hurt to last a lifetime.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. New Roles

The train arrived at Hogwart's just as the sun was descending behind the horizon. Hermione and Draco were met at the entrance by a bustle of house elves. Taking their coats they hurried the duo into the great hall. Hermione and Draco, both stopped and gasped as they entered the room. The far wall was bewitched to be transparent and they could see the sunset clearly on the horizon. The whole room was filled with the warm red glow and a cool breeze carried the sent of fresh cut grass through the hall. The houses individual tables had been removed and round tables filled the great room. There were no Gryffindor colors, not Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff either. Instead, large banners of gold and burgundy, proudly displaying the new symbol of Hogwart's, a large scripted H. The mascot of each house stood proudly at each corner of the H. The table, which was normally reserved for the teachers and staff, was set with an elaborate feast, which put even normal Hogwart's extravagance to shame.

Dobby, the house elf ran in and took Hermione's hand. "Come, Miss Grainger, see what we have made for you." Dobby glowed with pride as he guided Hermione to her seat. Draco followed silently behind. Hermione and Draco sat and waited assuming that Dumbledore and the other professors would be joining them. "Well, go on, eat. Don't you like it?" asked Dobby.

"I just thought that we should wait for Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione.

"Oh, no, Miss Grainger. You and Mr. Malfoy will be dining alone tonight. The head master said that he will see you straight away in the morning." And with that all the house elves made themselves scarce as the two dined alone.

Draco racked his brain trying to think of something to say. Anything. His mother had taught him enough manners to know that if you couldn't say anything nice, not to say anything at all. Not that he had ever minded his manners before. But tonight was too lovely to ruin. Even he, the gigantic prat could not ruin it.

Hermione tried to keep her eyes down and avoid conversation. After Malfoy's little outburst on the train, she dared not to even make eye contact. How could she survive the year, stuck in that room alone with him, it would drive her mad. What was Dumbledore thinking?

Draco came to the realization that he had truly hurt the little mudblood. She hadn't spoken to him since the train, hell; she wouldn't even make eye contact. It was all so out of character for her, normally, she couldn't shut up, even around Draco. She always had a come back, nothing ever caught her off guard. But he had, he cursed himself in silence again for being so insolent. He didn't have to like her, but he couldn't live all year in silence, it reminded him too much of…. home, the cold harsh silence. It was up to him to make the first move.

Hermione was half way through her bread pudding before Draco made a peep. He cleared his throat like he was going to say something. Hermione braced herself; sure that it would be a barrage of insults. Why did it matter what Draco Malfoy thought of her anymore, it shouldn't, it didn't, but somewhere deep down, it still did. "So, what do you think Dumbledore wants us here for?" Draco asked. Was it her imagination, or did he almost sound civil.

"I haven't any idea," she said without looking up, "I assume that you got the same letter that I did. Something about unifying the schools and healing wounds."

"Yeah, sounds about the same," he replied. "Sounds like we are going to be working together a lot this year, I suppose." He held his breath and waited for a response.

"Yes, sounds like it."

She still refused to look at him. Insolent little…. NO! Draco, you are getting what you deserve. Try harder.

"Look, Grainger, about the train…"

"Yes, what about it?"

"About what I said…"

"Oh."

"Well, I am…uh… well, sorry."

The sound caught in her ears, had she heard him right, Draco Malfoy said he was sorry to a mudblood? "It's ok." She didn't know what else to say. She looked up and he was staring at her, their eyes locked and neither said a word. She quickly looked down again to hide the blush that found her cheeks, again.

Draco stared at the woman that was sitting across from him; she was definitely not the knobby kneed, frizzy haired girl that had decked him a few years ago. There was something about her. Beyond that fact that she had grown into a beautiful young woman, there was something deep inside her, the fire that had always angered him so, now shown through and was beautiful. In a way, she almost reminded him of his mother. So beautiful and graceful on the outside, but strong and courageous on the inside. That was until that monster that had been his father had ruined her. His mother was empty now, she drifted between this world and a private world where she was still happily married to a loving man and had a beautiful son and the world was good. But Draco had faced the hard truth; he would rather take the pain and live in the real world than hide inside himself to shield the pain.

Hermione thought she saw it again, that single tear that welled in his eye one the train, lingered on his face again now. He quickly wiped his eyes and sat back. A moment later another house elf came in to show them to the Heads dormitory.

If the great hall had been a shock, the Heads dormitory would be the death of them both. Hermione expected that this level of comfort was reserved only for Dumbledore himself, but she guessed that she had been mistaken. The common room was larger than even the Gryffindor common room. All the furniture was deep red velvet. In the back of the room was a huge bay window with a view of the forest and the moon full shining in. There was a huge white marble fireplace and on either side were huge shelves from floor to ceiling with books of every shape and size, covering every topic. On either side of the window, a staircase led up to a second floor balcony with three doors, her room, Malfoy's room, and a bathroom. Wait? A bathroom, they were expected to share a bathroom. Now, this would test any cooperating even between best of friends. Nonetheless, Draco and Hermione. The door to Hermione's room was a picture of Cupid, strange she thought. The plump cherub fluttered around the painting before coming to rest on a cloud in the foreground. "Your new password, Madame?"

"Le Cour Petrificus," said Hermione, and the painting swung open to reveal and equally comfortable bedroom. There was a king size bed made of cherry wood, the rooms colors mimicked the new Hogwart's banner that hung in the great hall. In the rear of the room, another window opened up onto a balcony with the same view as the great window downstairs. To her left was an identical balcony, for the Head Boy. Through the thin walls, she heard Draco making his way though his new room.

Hermione changed into her pajamas and headed to the common room to read for a bit before heading to bed. It had been such a day; she could hardly believe that it had only been less than twelve hours since she boarded the train that morning.

"This is amazing," Draco sighed as he flopped down into an overstuffed chair, he lit the fire with a flick of his wand, "Wouldn't you say, Grainger?"

"Yes, I suppose it is. Who would have ever thought, Draco Malfoy and a mudblood sitting in a room together being civil," Hermione said looking up from her book with a sly grin.

"No, oh, you know what I mean." Their eyes met, and for once, she didn't want to look away. All the hate was gone, and there in the firelight, there was a soft look on his face. For a moment, there was no tension, no rivalry, just calm.

Draco raised himself from the seat he was in a moved over to the sofa where Hermione was sitting, he curled up with a pillow between them and asked, "So, what are you reading?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In another end of the castle, a similar scene was playing out. Dumbledore and McGonagall sat in a similar couch in Dumbledore's quarters in front of a fire. Only, they watched a misty projection that emitted from Dumbledore's wand.

"See there Minerva, all it takes is a little time and some serenity potion. They will get along just fine."

"Yes, Albus, you managed to put serenity potion in the Ice Mice, the bread pudding, and in the fire in the dormitory. And there are getting along lovely. But what will happen when you can't put the potion in their food any more? You know you can't leave them like this forever."

"Yes, yes. You are correct and you know it. But who am I to judge. You want this war to be over as much as I do. The Prophecy has never been wrong and I don't suppose that it will be this time. All I am doing is giving fate a little push."

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Don't you knock?

Hermione was up early the next morning and stumbled still half asleep into the bathroom.

"My gods, Hermione, don't you knock!" Draco chided as he stuck his ringing wet head out of the shower.

"Oh my! Malfoy! I am so sorry. I just…well, I am not used to sharing a bathroom, and … really I am sorry." She was beet red and intended to turn and not look at him for a second more but for some reason her feet just would not move. His hair was slicked black and water beaded and ran down his neck, and to his shoulders and chest. My what a chest! Draco had cut abs and a firm chest. Hermione had never seen a man like that before. She had no brothers, no nephews. Only Harry and Ron, and gods forbid see either one of them like that.

"If you are just going to stand there, you might as well join me. Besides you are letting all the warm air out," Malfoy teased.

"Never," Hermione screeched and ran out slamming the door behind her. Once the door was firmly in place, she stopped and leaned against the cold stone wall. It felt good in contrast to the suppressing heat and wet in the bathroom. She closed her eyes trying to get the naked Draco out of her mind, but instead the image flooded back into her mind. But she really didn't mind it. She stood there for a second, picturing him, there in the bathroom, naked. Join him? Had he actually said that? She broke from her reverie when the bathroom door opened and out stepped a freshly washed Draco. He had pants on at least, but no shirt and Hermione got another good look at his well defined chest and the little patch of platinum blonde hair that came right above the button on his jeans before Draco said, "Your turn," and made his way to his room.

Hermione went back in the bathroom, which thankfully was empty this time. The mirrors were still fogged and it still smelled like his soap. She started the hot water and stripped. Climbing into the shower, she leaned again against the heard cold walls. Draco had been here just a minute before. It seemed so strange, and yet so normal. She racked her brain, why was she having these thoughts. Only a day before, it had been her worst dread to be living with Draco for a year, and now, the second she was alone, she was thinking about him.

Get it together, Grainger she thought to herself. But her thoughts traveled back to Malfoy in the shower. Inspite of his attitude, she had always thought he was attractive. Not that she could have ever told her friends. But it was the unspoken truth. If only someone could have cursed him with a muting curse, he would have been cute. But since they had been here alone, there was no one to impress and he was actually nice. Could she say it Draco Malfoy was nice, and not only nice, damn sexy too.

Absent mindedly, Hermione rubbed soap all over her body; the smell of lavender overtook the manly smell that Draco had left. She rubbed down her arms and neck, and over her breasts. That felt good, the sponge grazed her nipples making them hard. The other hand traced down her body, down her flat stomach, to the patch of curly auburn hair. She hesitated only a moment, when she realized the ecstasy that she was envisioning was with Draco Malfoy, but only a moment before her thin finger worked between the folds of skin and found the target. She rubbed in small circles and leaned back further onto the cold wall. She dropped the sponge into the bottom of the shower as she massaged her nipples with one hand, pinching and twisting. And with the other hand, she rubbed and swirled until she was ready to come. She tried her best to stifle a cry.

In the next room, Draco was tying his shoes when he heard a thump in the bathroom. He immediately thought that Hermione had slipped and fallen. He rushed out the door to the bathroom; he was about to call out to Hermione to ask if she was ok. But a small sound from the bathroom stopped him in his tracks. What he heard was the single most arousing thing that he had ever heard. For years now, young witches purred in his ear about the things that they could do to him with or without their magic. But his heart was never in it. Now, inside the bathroom, he heard the mudblood coming, he was sure. He had heard many girls coming from the beds of the other Slytherin boys, but never had a girl in his own bed. His reputation made him out to be the Sex God without ever having sex, so why ruin a good thing. He strained to listen as muffled moans and cries came out of the bathroom. He thought about her, naked, with the water pouring down her perfect body and her hand between her legs, that was enough, he felt the familiar throbbing between his own legs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	5. Hogwart's A Hidden History

Hermione and Draco walked into breakfast, both knowing that they had a little secret. Dumbledore had secrets of his own.

Seated at the table were also Professors Snape and McGonagall. When they were all seated, Dumbledore said, "Let's eat," and the table filled with every possible breakfast food, pancakes, waffles, sausages, bacon, anything imaginable, look on the table and it was there.

When they had all had their fill, Dumbledore sat back with his tea and begin to speak.

"My children, there was a history, that is not taught in muggle schools, it is about a time of great cooperation and prosperity between the muggle and magic worlds. When there were not in fact two worlds, but one. Envy and jealousy, hated and mistrust, tore this world apart. And then it was two worlds, the magic versus the muggle. And there was struggle and strife. The magic world was forced to become a secret. We hid in passageways and dark allies until we were all but forgotten. This made some wizards and witches very angry. They cried out that we were the strong, that it was the survival of the fittest. Why should the wizards hide when we could wipe out the muggles with one swish of a wand? And still there were others who had muggle family and friends, and would do anything to protect the muggle way of life. This caused factions within the wizarding world. You can imagine where this is going. These differences drove us into a civil war, which as you know came to an end only a year ago. Now, is a time for healing. As I am sure you have noticed, the school is no longer divided into houses. We are Hogwart's and that is enough. Hermione, Draco, you may not realize it, but you are a catalyst for change. Draco, you symbolize everything that was the old way. As you know, your father was one of the advocates for the dark side. You are a pure blood; your family is as old as magic itself. You are strong willed and powerful. Hermione, dear, you are the new magic. Your family fought valiantly to protect you and your half-blood ancestors. Your magic comes as much from within your soul as from your blood. You are also strong willed and powerful. You two represent the new and the old, the dark and the light. I chose you to save our school and our way of life. I will not live to see the day when a wizard can walk down a muggle street with wand in hand without ridicule or fear. But maybe you will. Maybe your children will. But it has to start somewhere. And it has been foretold that it will start here and it will start now."

Those words caught in Draco's mind, "it has been foretold". The Prophecy! His mother's words rang in his ears. The weight of it all fell on him like a ton of bricks. He was the fulfillment of the Prophecy, he and the mudblood.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "So with that being said, you have been brought here two weeks early for a multitude of reasons. First and most importantly, you must find a peace between yourselves. Do what you must, but when the other students arrive at Hogwart's you must greet them together as friends and as leaders of the school. Secondly, as Head Boy and Girl, you will be in charge of extracurricular activities for the school, you first task will be planning the fall banquet as you see fit. In addition to the regular activities of the previous years, Hogwart's will be hosting an invitational to all other wizarding schools. You will be called on to assist with preparation for these events also. Now, do you have any questions?"

All Hermione could do was shake her head. She didn't know what to think. On one hand, she was being forced to befriend her archrival of the last six years. This was Malfoy, who had teased and degraded her from the moment he met her. And to top it off, the fate of the wizarding world depended on her being able to do it. But, she thought, on the other hand, Malfoy has changed; there was a gentleness and unassuming nature to him that she had never seen before. She was sure that there could be worse people to be stuck with for two weeks. But right off the top of her head, she couldn't think of any one. Ron and Harry were just going to love this. If there was anyone who had disliked Malfoy more than Hermione, it was Ron and Harry. Ginny would have a field day with it too. Only Ginny had ever noticed the way that Hermione had looked at Draco when he wasn't looking back, and Ginny was the only one that had seen the way that Draco had stared back when he thought NO ONE was looking.

"Now," Professor McGonagall said, "We can't have two students just running the halls unsupervised all day. So, I have some errands that I would appreciate if you two could handle for me."

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	6. Run Around

It was diner time before the two returned to the castle. Hermione and Draco had been to Gringott's, Dervish and Banges, Eeylops Owl Emporium, and delivered a personal letter to one Mrs. Miranda Goshawk. Hermione had been thrilled to meet Mrs. Goshawk in person, and even got an autographed copy of her most recent edition of The Standard Book of Spells.

Hermione and Draco tumbled into the common room and collapsed onto the couches. Hermione was wet with perspiration and her cheeks were flushed bright red. "Frio," she commanded with a swish of her wand and a cool breeze began to blow from seemingly nowhere. "Much better," she added with an exhausted sigh.

Draco pounced up with renewed energy, "Last one to the shower is a stinky kappa!"

"Oh, blast you!" Hermione screeched. She turned around on the couch and waved her wand at Draco, "Rictusempra!"

Draco stopped in his tracks and fell to the floor in laughter. "A tickling … he he ha ha… charm… ha ha ha ha. Really, he he he… Hermione…that is low." Draco fought of the fits of laughter as Hermione took the lead to the showers. "Petrificus Totalus!" Draco shouted between outbursts of laughter.

Hermione froze in motion. She could move neither her arms nor legs. She spun her head around, "Draco Malfoy, you are insufferable!"

"No worries, dear. The spell will wear off as soon as I am safely locked in the bathroom," Draco said, finally regaining his composure. Grainger looked so cute all petrified and helpless.

After cool showers and dinner had reinvigorated the duo, Hermione announced that she was going for a walk on the grounds before dark. "Is that an invitation?" Draco smirked.

"Not unless you are so bored that the company of a mudblood sounds exciting," Hermione retorted.

"You really ought to stop calling yourself that you know," muttered Draco.

"And why is that?"

"If we are the ones to bring about the change, we should view ourselves as equals, I suppose."

"Well, if that doesn't beat all that I have ever heard you say, Malfoy."

"And another thing…"

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"You don't have to call me Malfoy, you can call me Draco."

"Ok, Draco, I suppose that means that you have to call me Hermione, too."

"Fair enough."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dumbledore looked on, unseen, from his quarters. Yes, this is turning out just lovely, he thought. He returned to his desk where he finished making up a batch of Chocoballs with a special secret ingredient.

"Well," Dumbledore said aloud, "if this magic is going to hold, these two will need something a little stronger than serenity potion." With that, he added two drops of a sparkling red liquid to the mix. POOF! A small pop and a puff of pink smoke. "There, that should do it. I hope this isn't overkill."

Dumbledore went to find Dobby to deliver the special sweets the Head's common room before the students arrived. He shut the door behind him. Still in his quarters, the pink smoke from the candy slowly took shape, into a glittery heart in mid-air. The smoke expanded and the heart grew larger until the whole room was filled. Slowly, the smoke found its way out the windows and chamber doors in the room and dissipated.

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	7. Chocoballs

Hermione and Draco wandered back into the common room from their walk just as the stars started to show above in the night sky.

"What's this?" questioned Hermione as they noticed a small red box on the table.

To my special students. Magical Dreams and a Good Night, Professor Dumbledore 

"Chocoballs, my favorite," said Draco. He grabbed a couple out of the box and sat down. "You really should try them, Hermione, they are wonderful."

"Not much in the mood for sweets," she replied.

"Go one, just taste one."

"Alright," Hermione sunk her teeth into one and could have sworn it was chocolate covered heaven. "Say, these are good." She took another and sat down beside Draco.

Draco and Hermione sat in the common room munching on the Chocoballs and discussing everything from arithmancy to Zonco's. The time just seemed to fly by but neither seemed to mind. Over the hours the tone in which they spoke became softer and the distance between them became less.

Hermione felt like she was falling down a hole, her head was spinning. All she wanted to do was lay her head down. It was almost like being sick, but it felt wonderful. Without a thought, she laid her head down on Draco's shoulder.

It stunned Draco at first, when Hermione laid her head onto his shoulder, but he instantly relaxed, it felt natural and good. He leaned back a little to let her relax and he stroked the ringlets from her face. Their conversation mellowed and they lay together peacefully. Draco looked down; Hermione looked so peaceful lying there. He had the strangest urge to kiss her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione woke with a start. She sat up quickly. For a moment, she couldn't remember where she was or how she got there. Then she remembered, I guess I fell asleep here, on the couch with Draco. Asleep on the couch with Draco? Reality slammed into her head. What in the hell was I thinking?

Draco woke more slowly. His memory of the night before was a little foggy. The last thing he remembered was lying on the couch talking with Hermione. For a second, he couldn't figure out what the problem was. He couldn't move his left arm and it was all tingly. He looked down and knew why. Hermione was still lying there.

"I guess we both fell asleep," he managed.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said sheepishly.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Well, just this. I feel a little awkward."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. You just looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you. I swear, I didn't touch you." A bright red flush crossed his cheeks. For the life of him, he couldn't remember a time when he had ever been so sorry to upset any one. He didn't understand what had come over him.

"No, I didn't mean to insinuate anything like that. I mean, I trust you." Wait a second, I trust Draco Malfoy, since when? Hermione thought she was going crazy. "Well, um, I guess I will be, uh, getting up now." Hermione retreated to her room to freshen up before breakfast.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	8. Hermione's Picnic

It was another day of helping out around Hogwart's but neither seemed to mind. Yesterday had been a breeze compared to today. Hermione and Draco made their way out to Hagrid's hut. Fang came out to welcome them, licking Hermione on the hand. He stopped a few feet in front of Draco and curled up his lip. "It's ok, Fang, he's coming to help too," Hermione vouched for Draco. Fang instantly became as lovable as a teddy bear and went to welcome Draco, too.

"Well, 'ello there Hermione. And Draco. How do you do today?" bubbled the every cheery Hagrid. "I want you to know, it weren't my idear for you to come de-gnome the garden with me. Dumbledore, you know, he kinda volunteered your services."

"No problem, Hagrid, glad to help," Draco said. And for once it was the truth. The weather was lovely, warm with a light breeze blowing in from the north. And Hermione looked wonderful. Her dark brown curls were tied up in a pony tale; she wore white shorts and a pink t-shirt. She never wore any make-up and she never needed any, she just looked fresh and pure.

"Well, let's get started."

Gnomes were flying everywhere from morning till lunch. Everyone knows, the only way to de-gnome a garden was to grab the gnome by the ankles, swing, and throw HARD! The threesome took a break at lunch and snacked on sandwiches and pumpkin juice and then back to work. That afternoon, the nursed some ailing flobberworms back to health with a special potion created by Madame Pomfrey.

When Draco and Hermione set off to the dormitory, Hagrid thanked them for all their hard work with a bag of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, on the walk back they chewed a large mouthful, leaving a trail of blue bubbles.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they reached the common room, Hermione and Draco were not only tired and sweaty, but filthy too. When they entered the common room, they found another pleasant surprise; a picnic supper was laid out on the floor. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the evening sky, and a cool breeze blew through the room. Though they were dirty and tired, they were more hungry. They pounced on the dinner and begin to relax. The fed on chicken and rolls, potato salad, and cool tea. Hermione told Draco all about how this was a typical American muggle meal. In the past, Draco would have wanted to shut her up because she was a know-it-all. But now, he still wanted to silence her, but he wanted to silence her with a kiss.

She tilted her head up and took a long drink from her tea, the beaded sweat still ran down her neck, into her tight shirt. The pink fabric hugged her firm breasts and it was all Draco could do to keep his hands to himself. She set the glass done and caught him eyeing her. She felt a little pang of guilt because she had been looking at him all day. Out in the sun, the white t-shirt he wore became soaked with sweat and clung to his body. A body that she remembered so well from the day before in the bathroom.

Draco couldn't stand it any more, hell. He reached up and caught Hermione's cheek in his hand before she had a chance to look away. His lips brushed hers ever so cautiously. He moved back, fully expecting to be caught by a sharp left hook, but it never came. This made him bold, and he move in for another kiss. This time, it was not so brief. He pressed his mouth to hers and slowly prodded until her mouth was open and he could slip in his tongue.

Hermione sat there in shock as Draco kissed her again. What was she doing, sitting on the floor kissing the Sex God of Slytherin? But his kiss was soft, and it was like a magnet was deep inside her pulling her closer to him. She slowly returned his kiss and it grew more passionate. His tongue explored her mouth, his tongue caressed her lips, and he nipped gently at her bottom lip. Before she could realize, his hands were in her hair and her hand was trailing down his firm chest.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked when she broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Because you were sitting there looking so damned beautiful. And for the way that you have been to me since we've been here. I know if I was half the prat that I have been to you, I would have never given me a chance. Wow, that sounded really dumb didn't it?"

"No, not at all."

"It's just that so much has changed around me. I had to change too. And to listen to Dumbledore tell it, it is like the whole world is riding on our shoulders."

"Something like that," Hermione agreed, and with that, she pulled Draco back into a hungry kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Every time Hermione closed her eyes she pictured Draco sitting on the blanket with her in a passionate kiss. Every time the covers brushed her sensitive skin, she could imagine that it was his touch. Yet, she couldn't believe that only hours before, he had been sitting on the common room floor in the arms of Draco Malfoy. What has come over me, she thought, and how are Harry and Ron going to respond? It was long after midnight when the hooting of the owls finally lulled Hermione to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	9. Something Starting

The rest of the week passed much the same as the days before. Hermione and Draco passed the days together, they brewed potions for Snape, polished cauldrons for Filch, delivered letters and packages for McGonagall. In the evenings, they had dinner together; sometimes they would walk the grounds until the moon was high in the night sky. Other nights, Dumbledore called them into his quarters, they would snack on chocolate delights and hear stories of the old ways. Honestly, Hermione could never remember a time in her life when she had been happier.

Draco looked down at his arms, they were even more toned and golden brown than they had been when he arrived at Hogwart's only a few days before. He and Hermione sat with Dumbledore in front of the fire; Dumbledore was going on about the way that it was nearly 150 years before, when he had been at Hogwart's. But Draco wasn't listening anymore. He couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. They had not kissed since Tuesday night at the picnic dinner, but there had not been a waking moment that he had not thought of her. He stared at her beautiful face; she was spellbound with Dumbledore's stories. Draco looked forward to the next week that he would spend with Hermione. He didn't mind the work; in fact he loved all the activity buzzing around preparing for the next school year. He had lead such a comfortable life that he had never worked in the garden or cleaned, but much to his surprise, it was fun. But he had to admit that the best part was Granger's company. He also dreaded the end of the week, all the other students would be arriving and he was afraid that he and Hermione would return to their old rivalry. The Golden Trio would never accept him and he was sure that the proud Slytherin's wouldn't accept Hermione, not that she would ever leave her friends side. At least they would have their evenings, he thought, and the head business. He could always make excuses to be with her. They should be partners in potions because they were heads, they should study together because they had many of the same classes. They should do projects together because their rooms were so close and they could work later into the night. Yeah, that was it. But why did he feel that he needed an excuse to be with Hermione, and why did he need to be with her anyway? Draco's head was ready to split with all the thoughts that ran through his head. But his head wasn't the only thing that was full. For the first time in his life, he cared. When Hermione smiled, he felt good, and when Hermione was sad, it tore his insides. He had never felt this way before but he couldn't say that he minded it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	10. Have a lovely day, Professor Dumbledore

Saturday morning poured itself into Hermione's window. There had been no house elf to wake them, no knock at the door. Hermione looked at the clock on her table, it was after 9 in the morning. She got out of bed and made her way into the common room. All was quiet. Surely, Draco had not taken off to work with out her but there was no sound from his room either. Hermione looked around the room until she found a note from Professor Dumbledore that must have been delivered by one of the house elves.

_Dearest Draco and Hermione,_

_Thank you both for all your help and hard work this week. Take the day off, I am. Feel free to go to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, if you wish. Most other students have their supplies by now, but as you have been here with me, you aught use this time for any shopping that you have left. But for safety reasons, please stay together. And please return to the grounds by 8 o'clock tonight. There is floo powder waiting in the Great Hall. If you need anything today, please let Doby know, he knows where to find me._

Have a lovely day, Professor Dumbledore 

Hermione decided that Draco must still be asleep since nothing had woken him, so she slipped in the bathroom to take a long shower.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco woke to the sound of running water and the familiar smell of lavender. He knew it was later than usual because his room was already filled with sunlight. He groggily stumbled into the common room and found Dumbledore's note. He smirked; this is going to be a fun day!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A short time later, Hermione and Draco where dressed and ready to go. Draco threw a pinch of floo powder into the humongous fireplace, "Hogsmeade" he said, and away they went. The pair spent the morning picking up textbooks and robes. This was usually a dull task but they were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

At lunch, Draco and Hermione settled into a quiet corner table at Three Broomsticks with some lunch and beerbutter. He was the first to speak, "So, have you enjoyed your week?"

"Yes, honestly, I have. I mean, I never knew how much fun could be had at Hogwart's. I guess maybe I should get out of the library a little more often. How about you?"

Madame Rosmerta came and refilled their glasses.

"Yeah, well, I have a great time too. I guess I should get my head out of my arse a little more often and have fun with the best girl at Hogwarts." At that, Hermione blushed. Draco continued, "Look, Hermione, I know that we haven't been on exactly great terms for the last six years. In fact, I have been a total prat you and your friends, but I have really enjoyed being with you this week, and I don't want that to stop when everyone gets here."

Hermione nearly choked on her beerbutter, "So what are you saying exactly, Draco?"

Draco meant to ask Hermione to be his girl, but for the first time in his life, his nerve faltered. "Oh nothing really," he stammered, "I just want us to still be ok when school begins."

Hermione exhaled, she hadn't even noticed that she was holding her breath until her lungs began to ache. "Oh, yeah, right of course. I wouldn't dream of going back." She looked away to hide the disappointment in her eyes. Who was she kidding to think that Draco Malfoy would ask her out? Sure, she had seen a whole other Draco Malfoy this week, but the cold hard fact was that he was still a Slytherin and she was still a mudblood. That would never change.

After lunch, Draco and Hermione went to Quality Quidditch Supplies to pick up a broom polishing kit for Draco and to Magical Menagerie to pick up some snacks for Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. They stopped by Zonko's and a few other shops. The conversation at lunch had temporarily dampened Hermione's spirits but she bounced back. She couldn't image if Draco knew that she had actually thought of asking him asking her out. Draco was still furious with himself. Honestly, when had a Malfoy ever been afraid, much less of asking a girl out? The last stop they made was to Honeyduke's. Hermione usually blew the rest of her spending money there, but Dumbledore had loaded them down with so many sweets over the last week that she could barely look at a Jelly Slug.

Hermione and Draco flooed back to Hogwart's a little after 7 o'clock. House elves met them in the Great Hall to gather their packages. Dinner was served on the table at the head of the tower. Hermione and Draco sat down at the table. They ate in silence, the first time they hadn't been talking all day. Draco mentally kicked himself, why couldn't he just spit it out. Hermione had been a bit distant ever since the conversation at lunch. Two things ran through Draco's mind, either Hermione knew what he was thinking and was disappointed that he didn't say it, or Hermione knew what he was thinking and was didn't want him to try to say it again. Either was bad news for Draco. That meant that she either didn't like him or that she thought he was weak. Good one Draco ol' pal, he thought.

Hermione was still a little hurt as they sat there in silence. The sudden quiet made her doubt Draco's sincerity earlier. Could he really be nice to her once his friends were back? Did he regret even saying that now? She wanted to get away and think.

"If you will excuse me," Hermione said, and rushed out of the Great Room.

"Well," Draco said, "Either way that can't be good"

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	11. I have a suprise for you

Draco stayed away from the common room for a while; he thought it best to giver Hermione a little space. When he returned, he found the room empty. The door to Hermione's bedroom was open, and she wasn't in there either.

In a far end of the castle, Hermione sat in the Astronomy Tower with her head buried in her knees. She was so confused. She had almost tricked herself into thinking that Draco really liked her. Stupid, stupid, stupid, she thought. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when the door opened behind her.

Draco was totally at a loss, he was used to her screaming at him, he was used to any woman screaming at him. But not crying, anything but that! There the little mudblood was, huddled in the floor crying. He dropped to his knees behind her and wrapped his arm carefully around her shoulder. Hermione gasped, he must have startled her. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. It is just strange being away from all my family and friends for so long." Draco pulled away a little dejected. "I didn't mean to say that you weren't a friend. I am sorry, that isn't what I meant."

"No, Hermione. Don't apologize. It is I that should be apologizing. Please, I have a surprise for you. Come with me, will you?"

Hermione let Draco lead her back to the common room, just outside he covered her eyes with his hands and led her the rest of the way in.

Hermione had no idea what to think, anything would have been a surprise. But the biggest surprise was the electricity she felt in her body when Draco moved behind her and covered her eyes. For her safety, he held her close as they walked together into the common room.

When Draco removed his hand, Hermione gasped. White candles floated in midair and rose petals covered the floor. "Draco…" Hermione gasped.

"All for you," Draco said. He continued to stand behind her, afraid that if he looked into her big brown eyes he would loose his nerve again. "Hermione, the week that I have spent with you has been the best time that I remember having, ever. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I just couldn't. What I wanted to say earlier today in Hogsmeade is that I never want things to go back to the way that they were. I never want to be enemies again, Hermione. But I never want to be just friends again either," feelings begin to swell within Hermione and within Draco as well. He continued, trying to hold back all the emotions that he felt. "Hermione, over the last week, I have started having feelings for you that I have never had for anyone before. I am so sorry for the cruel things that I have said and done to you in the past. If you will let me, I will spend the rest of our time at Hogwart's trying to make up for it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

With a swish of his wand, Dumbledore made the magical orb disappear. He had seen enough to know that his magic had worked and that the prophecy had been set in motion. Draco and Hermione needed some privacy.

Dumbledore returned to his sofa, where he and Minerva sipped tea and reminisced about the old days at Hogwart's.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	12. Did she say

Hermione turned around to face Draco, her eyes filled with tears. No one had ever said such sweet things to her before; no one had ever been so romantic before. She could hardly believe everything that was happening before her. Words just wouldn't come. She did the only thing that she knew to express everything that she was feeling at that moment. On her tiptoes, she kissed Draco. Softly at first, but then the kiss deepened as he penetrated her lips with his tongue. Their tongues danced in their mouths as the kiss became deeper and more passionate.

With one swift motion, Draco swept Hermione into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. The air warm with the same candlelight and more rose petals covered the black stain sheets. Draco laid her softly down on the bed and came up beside her. He kissed her and pulled her close to him. Hermione had never been more alive than she felt at this moment. Every time their skin touched it was electric. Draco moved his mouth from hers, to her neck and the lobes of her ears. Hermione moaned softly in approval, her hands slid over Draco's back to where his shirt tucked into his jeans. With a swift tug, she freed his shirt and ran her hands up his back never breaking contact with his soft warm skin. She pulled the shirt over his head and stared at the firm chest above her. He was as arousing as he had been only days before peering out at her from the shower. His silvery hair hung in his eyes as he pulled away from the kiss. His hands started at her cheeks. He thought of the tears that he recently caused to fall from those cheeks and silently vowed to never cause another tear of sorrow fall because of him. His hands then traced her slender neck, down her shoulders, and to her narrow waste. He moved his hands timidly to the buttons and looked into her eyes seeking approval. She bit her lower lip and nodded. Draco began with the bottom button and worked his way slowly up. With each button, more of her taunt belly came into view. With each button, Draco's breathing became more rapid and his hands shook a little more. Hermione was equally as apprehensive, but had never wanted anything more in her life.

She ran her hands up his muscular arms as he slowly undressed her. When he came to the top three buttons, he hesitated. He had never been with anyone. What if he didn't live up to his reputation of a sex god? Would Hermione be disappointed? He unbuttoned one, two, a peak of white cotton, three buttons, and Hermione's shirt fell open and he looked at the most alluring site he had ever seen. Hermione had been hiding something all these years beneath the heavy black robes. Even her tight shirts had never given an inkling to the heavy round globes that the thin white cotton held. Instantly, Draco lowered himself to kiss down her chest, around the white cotton fabric. He dared to move his hands to her heavenly breasts, tracing a circle around her hardening nipples. They stood erect through the thin material begging to be set free. He massaged her breasts carefully but firmly and licked at her nipples through the veil of cotton. Hermione involuntarily moaned and arched her back in pleasure. No one had ever touched her like Draco was and it felt like sheer bliss. Draco kissed another trail to the button of her shorts and unbuttoned them as well. He pulled them down as he made his way down her thighs and calves, kissing and licking a hot trail. On his way up, he kissed and licked on the inside of her legs, bathing her sensitive thighs in affection.

Abruptly, Hermione pulled Draco up. He thought he must have done something wrong. She just wanted him away from such a tender region, his touches and kisses were driving her mad and if she had any chance of keeping her wits, she had to remain in control of herself. To Draco's pleasant surprise, Hermione was not displeased, but instead pulled him into a hungry kiss as she sat up. She rose to her knees. Her hands ran down his smooth chest and for the button of his pants, which she undid swiftly with one hand. Her fingers slid gently under his waste band, sending chills up his spine. She pushed his pants to his knees and he worked them the rest of the way off. Hermione swiftly moved him down to the sheets, the cool of the silk shocked Draco and he let out of small hiss. And Hermione was straddling him before realized and was herself making a trail of kisses down his body, he was in such shock that he could not protest before she took one of his small pink nipples into her own mouth, caressing it with her tongue. She gently nipped at him before she continued her venture south. This time it was Draco's turn to pull her back up into his arms.

"Hermione," he said breathlessly, "we don't have to do this. I would be happy just to lay here with you." He genuinely meant it, but the growing bulge in his green boxers argued otherwise.

"No, it is ok. I want this. Unless you don't."

"Trust me there is nothing in this world I want more, but…" he paused.

"Then what's the matter?" she said between kisses.

"I've just…well, I've never…"

"Never?" she looked up. "But what about the rumors?"

"That's all they were, rumors. I have never been with another girl. I have barely done more than kiss."

"That's ok, Draco. I've never, either. Not that it is a big surprise," she said with a sly smile. And with that, the decision was made and they collapsed in each other's arms again.

They took their time, slowly touching and kissing, tasting and caressing until they were beside themselves with desire. Slowly, Draco reached behind Hermione who was straddling his lap, and undid the clasp of her bra. She reached up slowly and guided the straps down her arms, hesitating only for a moment. Draco stared at the beauty before him. Her breasts were heavy and round, like milky raindrops on her chest. He reached up and caressed and kissed them again. He flipped her over where she was on bottom again. He slid his hands once more down her waste and caught his fingers in the sides of her panties. He slowly slid them down her thin legs and threw them onto the floor. Her cheeks became ever more red from embarrassment than with the passion that had previously been there. Hermione was not set to be the only naked one on the bed so she sat up quickly and pulled Draco's boxers down, too. She was shocked and amazed with what she saw. She knew what a man looked like naked, but had never seen one in person, let alone so close. She could have sworn that someone had put a swelling charm on him. Desire overcame her and she reached up and gently stroked Draco's shaft. Hermione was no expert on manhood, but she was certain that he was more than equipped.

Draco parted her legs and kissed and licked. Hermione gasped as his mouth came to rest on the most private of regions. She would have protested, but at once, his tongue found its way into the folds of tender pink flesh. Hermione was no stranger to her body and she knew that Draco was about two licks from the pleasure zone that he sought. Hermione began to wiggle and squirm under Draco's talented mouth. She couldn't believe that she could be his first. Draco grabbed Hermione's lithe hips and held tight as she moved feverishly under him. She began to moan and arch her back. Then Draco did something that wasn't totally alien to her. Without warning he entered her with one finger and began to move it in a come-hither motion. Nothing that Hermione had ever experienced alone could even compare with the pleasure she was feeling now. Draco knew that he was well endowed, he also knew that the guys said that a girls first time hurt. He couldn't imagine hurting the precious thing below him, so he tried to stretch her tight tunnel. He slipped a second finger into the tight wetness. Hermione's moans became loader and her hips gyrated beneath him. Hermione had read in some muggle magazine about orgasms, and she imagined that she was very close to having one. Draco knew what was coming too. Hermione tightened around his two fingers, her breathing became shallower. Draco licked her with everything that he had, his fingers gyrated within her. Hermione called out his name and her back arched to the point that it looked painful. She pushed herself down onto his finger, pushing him deeper. Just the sight of Hermione in such arousal was enough to drive him crazy. He slowed the licking and thrusting as she came down from the incredible high that had been her first orgasm.

He slowly licked her dry and kissed his way back up to her. He pulled his mouth to her, to his surprise. She could taste her own juices on his lips but didn't care. Nothing mattered but his touch. He kissed her flushed face and neck. One arm held the majority of his body weight off of her, he was afraid he would crush her. The other hand pushed the curls from her eyes. He feed off of her arousal and he wanted to look into the beautiful brown wells as he entered her for the first time. She ran her hands down his back urging him on but he resisted.

"Are you really sure?" she nodded. "I am just so afraid I will hurt you."

"Go on," she prodded.

She felt the tip of him at her entrance. He held himself there. She was still so wet and slippery. He slowly pushed the head into her. She gasped and bit into her lower lip. She was afraid that she drew blood. Her tight walls gripped his hard shaft and he pushed gently. He came up against the barrier of skin. He pushed once more and felt the flesh break. The searing pain lasted only a moment as Draco slowly slid the rest of himself into her.

Draco heard a small whimper from beneath him. "I am sorry, I am so sorry, dear. Should I stop?" He stroked Hermione's face, brushed the hair from her eyes. The look of pain and fear slowly melted from her face and was replaced with a fire in her eyes.

With renewed confidence and desire, Hermione reached up for Draco's neck and pulled him down into an intense kiss. Ever so slowly, Draco slid out of her. Her instant protest was quieted when he began to slide himself back in. He pumped slowly, letting Hermione adjust to the thickness and pressure. Only when she began to respond, raising her hips into him, did he increase his speed and force. The pleasure was more than either of them could ever have expected. Their inhibitions left them as their bodied tangled together in passion.

Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes as he thrust inside her. There were no more cold embers; the fire was rekindled with in his soul.

Their rhythms became synchronized and their thrusting became more impassioned. Draco knew that she was close to another orgasm. Hermione arched her back, giving Draco better access to push deeper inside her. Draco let out a deep moan; he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. But he was grateful it wouldn't be long. Hermione bucked beneath him, pushing him as for as he could go. Her nails raked down his back and arms in searing heat but he didn't care. Hermione clenched around him in a final shudder of passion. With the next thrust, Draco released inside her a hot river of sex.

He collapsed beside her on the bed and pulled her as close as physically possible. He kissed her until he thought he would die from lack of air. It was late and they were both exhausted. Outside he could hear the soft hoot of the owls, and it lulled him down. He and Hermione continued to lay in a tangle of flesh as she also drifted towards sleep. Draco ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

Hermione was half asleep as she felt Draco pull her close and kiss her head. She snuggled onto his shoulder. As she drifted to sleep, she said in a half yawn, "G'night," yawn, "Love you."

Draco could hardly believe his ears. He wanted to shake her awake to make sure that he had heard her right. Had Hermione just said that she loved him? But her face was so peaceful as she softly exhaled, he dared not even move.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	13. Big Things In Store

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione was awake shortly after day break. After a quick shower, she slipped out of the Heads room and outside.

The cool morning air invigorated her and cleared her head. It was hard to believe what had happened over the last week. She had boarded the Hogwart's train the same Hermione as always and now she was falling in love with the Slytherin-god, Draco Malfoy. She had never been so rash in all her life, but she had never been as happy either. She could only hope that Draco felt the same.

She was afraid of what Ron and Harry would say, but she was even more afraid of what they would do if they saw her and Draco together before she had a chance to tell them… If there was in fact anything to tell. The sudden fear crept into her mind that Draco would pretend that nothing had happened when his friends returned to school.

Draco woke up alone in bed and it felt strange. He found the common room empty too. Hermione must have slipped out. He hoped that she wasn't upset about last night, that she didn't regret anything.

He headed to the kitchen to settle his mind over some breakfast.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was lunchtime before Hermione and Draco found each other. Hermione could barely look in his eyes. She was in love but she was afraid that the feelings weren't reciprocated.

When Hermione wouldn't say anything or look him in the eyes, Draco felt even worse. He couldn't believe that he had let it go so far last night and that she might be angry with him.

"Ummm, Hermione…about last night…"he started.

She knew what was coming, a swift brush off. Tears began to pool in her eyes. How could she have been so naive?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Nothing is worth seeing you this upset. If I had known…"

"You mean you don't …regret last night?"

"No, I thought you did."

"No, I was just afraid…"

"Afraid? You? I was afraid that you…" Draco started.

"won't love me now?" they said in unison.

They stared at each other in awe and amazement for a moment and then both beamed brightly.

Draco went to where Hermione was standing and wrapped his arms around her.

He whispered to her, "Hermione, I have fallen in love with you. I would never regret last night. It was the most wonderful thing that I have ever felt. I was afraid of love, I was afraid that you wouldn't love me. But not any more, I love you and I will shout it from the castle top if that is what you need to believe me."

The tears that had welled in Hermione's eyes now fell freely down her cheeks, but they were not tears of sadness or fear, they were tears of love and joy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione sent an owl to Ron and Harry at the Burrow. She didn't come straight out and say that she and Draco were together. But she told them that she and Draco had been at school together at Dumbledore's request and that he had changed and that he wasn't so bad after all. Wow, that is an understatement she thought to herself, but she didn't dare break it to them that quickly.

Their reply was not what she had hoped but it was better than nothing.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Glad to hear that you are enjoying your time at Hogwart's. That prat better not hurt a hair on your head or he will have to answer to us when we get there. We are a little skeptical about this "Draco is nice" thing, guess only time will tell. We miss you here, but we will see you soon.Love,_

_Ron, Harry, & Ginny_

Hermione and Draco spent the next week together, enjoying their time. Errands and helping out by day, in each other's company and arms by night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Professor Dumbledore couldn't have been more pleased with the results of his meddling. The couple had worked out splendidly. He gradually reduced the amounts of potions he slipped into their food over the next week and by Friday they were in love totally potion free. He chuckled to himself every time he saw them.

He often thought of the bushy haired girl and the slick little ferret that had entered his school only a few years before. Who would have thought that they would fall in love? Who besides him anyway? And what else was in store for the rest of the year? No one could know, no one that was except him. Just the thought put a twinkle in his eye.

He hummed as he walked down the hall. There was even a slight skip in his step.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

September first came all to quickly for Draco and Hermione. The morning that the other students would arrive, they bustled about the castle making sure that every nook and cranny was clean and that they feast would be perfect. Professor Dumbledore even let Hermione freshen the sorting hat up a bit before the big night.

"Miss Granger, well, it had been a while," the hat said through its fabric mouth.

Hermione felt a little silly carrying on a conversation with a hat, but was sure that it would be offended if she didn't reply.

"Yes it has," she said, "it seems like it was only yesterday though."

"Maybe to you, but a year is a long time when all you do is sit up on a shelf. The most action I have seen in seven years is when Dumbledore sent me to help Harry in second year. Yes, a long time indeed."

"Well, yes, I do suppose so. I have high hopes for this year though. Nothing like the last year though, with Voldemort gone. But high hopes none the less."

"Well, I can assure you that you will not be let down."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked. "How can you know?"

"Miss Granger, I know a lot more than you would think about what goes on within these walls. One can only sit in a place so long before you become a bit of the place itself. You will see… after you leave Hogwart's, you will see. You can never truly leave, Hogwart's will always be apart of you."

"Now that I can believe," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Then believe this, you have big things in store for you this year, Miss Granger. That is if I should even call you Miss Granger any more."

Hermione stopped what she was doing and gave the hat a puzzled look, "Whatever does that mean?"

But the sat remained silent. Just then, Draco rushed in the door to the Great Hall, "Come on, Hermione, everybody is arriving."

Hermione and Draco stood hand in hand on the front steps in front of the professors to greet the students as they made their way to the school from boat and carriage.

Dumbledore looked down on them and beamed with happiness.

Hermione waved to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville as they got out of one of the first carriages but she never let go of Draco's hand.

"What in the bloody hell?" Ron murmured to Harry when he caught sight of Hermione and Draco.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders as they approached Hogwart's for the final year.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	14. Author's Note

Authors Note – Just because I forgot to mention it anywhere else, (forgive me, I am still new at Fan Fic!) I do not own anything Harry Potter, I do this because I have too much time on my hands and an overactive imagination, not for profit!

On another note, sorry it had taken me so long to update. Writers block. I get an idea in my head and have to get it on paper… so I have about 5 stories going right now. Bear with me and please review. The feedback keeps me going!

Thanks!


End file.
